Open Wounds
by Jck'sBrknHeart
Summary: She came looking for him, despite how much he had hurt her. She would survive these tests just to see him again. Adam/OC.
1. Adam's Girl

**Disclaimer: **As always, I DO NOT own Saw, or the characters from the films that appear in this story.  
**Author's Note: **There are spoilers in this story for at least the first, fourth and fifth films. If you don't like that, don't read this.

**Constructive Critism encouraged. **

* * *

**Prolouge** **- Adam's Girl. **

It had been three months, give or take a few days, since he had first gone missing. She had spent nights laying in bed awake, waiting for him to just come back into her life. She would have given anything to just lay with him again, to feel his arms around her thin frame.

As the days passed, she found it increasingly difficult to live the life she once had. Her days were not as full; her nights spent tossing and turning in frustration. After the stories of the Jigsaw murders came out, it was clear to her what had happened to her Adam. He was a victim of the Jigsaw murderer– she was almost sure of that.

He had never been one to appreciate his own life. His angst and contempt for most of the things he didn't have made it clear to her that he'd never really be happy. He was never impressed, and he could never see just how much he meant to her. She had lived with him in that shithole apartment, even though she had a better place in a cleaner part of the city, and had taken in stride his apathetic attitude towards her.

Well, that was only until the fight.

After two years of putting up with Adam's constant anger and cynicism, Konstantine had finally snapped. "Maybe we should take a break, Adam," She had told him, exhausted both physically and emotionally.

He shrugged, "Maybe that break should last forever."

She looked up at him, hurt and confused, "I love you Adam."

He nodded, "I know you do."

"Have you ever loved me back?"

There was silence. He could have done one of two things: he could have lied and told her that he had loved her, or he could just stay silent. He chose the latter course of action - not wanting to hurt her feelings more than he already had. Much later, he would regret not saying anything.

She stared at him, her eyes stung with premature tears as she heaved in a breath trying to control her emotions.

"I can't believe this," She murmured, shaking her head.

Konstantine stood up, and put her hands on either side of Adam's face, near his jaw, and kissed him deeply. She pulled away and looked at him one last time before shaking her head, "Maybe you'll miss me."

Adam stood there, staring after her, a bit disappointed in himself. He had let go of the only good thing he had left in his life. Shaking his head, Adam departed his apartment with his camera and car keys in hand.

One day, he knew, he **would** miss her.

---

It wasn't until a week later when Konstantine came to his apartment to check on how he was doing, that someone realized that Adam was a missing persons case. In fact, he had been abducted by Amanda in the pig mask the night after their big fight.

She was devastated that Adam was declared dead after three short weeks of lazy investigation by the police department. They were too busy with the Jigsaw cases to care about some half-rate freelance photographer who took pictures of men cheating on their wives with secretaries half their age. No one cared about Adam because he wasn't a high profile case that was well publicized. He wasn't a doctor, or a detective, so the police department didn't care to waste their time on his case.

They brushed off Konstantine's accusations that they weren't doing their jobs like they would swat away a pestering fly. So, Konstantine resorted to trying to find him herself, but to no avail. After three months of searching, even Konstantine presumed Adam was dead.

Even people she barely knew saw the changes in her. It was obvious she hadn't been sleeping, but what they didn't know was that the only reason she ever did get a night's sleep (if you could call it that), was when she was exhausted from crying too much. She moped around her apartment wearing Adam's old sweaters and stopped talking to friends she had once spent almost all of her time with.

As the depression and self-loathing became more prevalent, people took more and more notice. One particular person took notice, and that person was about to test Konstantine in a way she had never before been tested.

She was Jigsaw's next victim.


	2. I Want To Play A Game

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Saw franchise (obviously). No copyright infringment, intended, either.  
**Author's Note: **I want to thank IAmMadlyInLoveWithJohnnyDepp for her review =] (Let the bloodbath ensue...)

**Constructive Critism Encouraged! **

* * *

**One - I want to play a game. **

Konstantine woke up feeling more refreshed than she had in months, but the refreshed feeling didn't last long. She looked around, noticing now that she wasn't in her warm bed. Her mind raced, she felt more scared than she had in her entire life.

"Hello?! Hello is anybody out there?! Can somebody help me?" In retrospect, that probably wasn't the best idea. Letting your abductor know that you've woken up would allow them to potientally ensue their torture. Almost instantly, she thought of Adam.

Was this what he felt when he woke up in a strange place? Was he alone when he died, or was there another watching him? She grimaced at the thought.

Konstantine looked around the disgusting room. The walls were dirty - covered in either years of dust or feces (which would account for the smell attacking her olfactory senses in the most unpleasant way). The hardwood floors had clean spots where someone, Konstantine more than likely, had been dragged in, but were otherwise covered in inches of dust and debris. Spiderwebs hung from corners of the room. The door - which she hadn't noticed until now, was also wooden and its handle and locks looked ancient with strange clear tubes coming from the lock. There was a small tv on a cart in the corner and it was plugged into the adjacent wall. She ignored that for the moment, hoping that it wasn't for what she thought it was.

Next, she examed the chair she was in. Seemingly it was just a regular wooden chair - well, other than the razor boxes at the ends of the arm rests that were holding her in place of course. If she rocked it enough, it would fall over, and probably bust into pieces. That would do her no good until she found out what was going on, however, so she obstained from ruining the chair.

In a matter of minutes, a light was finally cast on the otherwise _very_ dim room. The tv was buzzing in activity now as a creepy clown puppet appeared on screen. She cringed - never having been a fan of clowns, and also knowing that she was in one of Jigsaw's sadistic games.

"Hello Konstantine," The puppet began.

"You've spent months mourning the disappearance and assumed death of your exboyfriend, Adam. Indeed, you have moped around your apartment for weeks. Everyone has noticed the changes in you, including myself. If you truly love Adam that much, you would do anything for him. Would you risk your life for him? Would you put yourself through physical trials for him?" There was a pause, "Would you bleed for Adam?"

She looked down at her wrists again.

"If you're willing to proceed through three tests and follow the rules, I promise you that you will see Adam alive once again. He's not far, Konstantine."

She looked around the small room once more. This time, her eyes scoured the walls in paranoia. Her heart race quickened, knowing that she probably wouldn't get out of the situation alive.

"The device you are strapped into is designed to hold the door shut while simultaneously keeping you trapped to that chair. The tubes running to the door will flood, allowing the door to open, but this will only happen after your blood stains the floor red. You will be released from the chair and may go on to the second test. If you're not willing to lose the blood, stay where you are. You'll never see Adam again, but you will make it out of this game unscathed. Make your decision quickly though, you only have 30 minutes before I make your decision for you. Tick tock, Ms. Harrison, Tick Tock."

Creepy chuckling flooded the room as she looked around once more.

"Adam?" She screamed, crying now.

"ADAM!"

He couldn't hear her, she realized, as she looked at the devices holding her to the chair. Her wrists were surrounded by steel boxes affixed to the arms of the chair while two razor-sharp steel edges were holding her wrists firmly to the wood below them. She winced as she attempted to push the blades up to free herself. She felt small drops of warm liquid pooling on her wrists. She pushed up harder, feeling more blood spilling from her veins. She hoped that she wouldn't loose her hands, but decided she would do what she had to to see Adam again. The more she pushed up, the more quickly the clear liquid filled the polyurethane tubes connected to the door. After several more minutes of spilled blood, filling tubes, and slicing razors, the razors clicked into place and the door popped open. She pulled her bloody wrists from the device and examined them.

The gouges on her arms were deep, nearly to the radius bone of her forearm, and gushing warm red fluid that flowed down her arms and dripped onto her dark jeans. She tore strips of black cloth from her t-shirt and doubled them over before tying them to the wounds to prevent further bleeding. Then, she turned her attention to the dim hallway. She had no idea whether it was safe out there or not, but she headed to the door frame, holding her left wrist, the worse of the two, as she went. It was chilly in the hall, but she proceeded nonetheless. On the floor, there were the words, 'FOLLOW THE YELLOW BRICK ROAD'. She followed the piss yellow carpet to the left.

Meanwhile, Jigsaw sat coughing as he watched the monitors. At the time, Amanda was out doing ... something or other. He assumed she was preparing for the upcoming test involving Detective Matthews, his past arrests, as well as his son. Although, he would later find out, she was doing something much more - immoral. That immoral act would be a disaster for Jigsaw's latest test. A test that he had never told Amanda about.

"Good work Ms. Harrison, Good work." He smiled, watching her as she followed the yellow carpet to her next test. He had expected her to pass the first test, and was mostly sure she would pass the second, but he knew his last test for her would be the hardest thing that she did in her life. But if her claims of loving Adam were accurate, and she could learn to appreciate the life she had been given, she would push through.


	3. It's Just The Past and Me

**Disclaimer; **Obviously, I dont own the Saw franchise. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note: **Italics = The Past.

**Constructive Criticism encouraged. **

* * *

**Two - It's Just The Past And Me. **

_The thin brunette stared up at the tv as the people around her bustled hastily throughout the bar. Everyone was drinking, most of the people were dancing, some were making out against walls, others trying to help their friends to cabs outside of the bar. It seemed like everyone was socializing - except for her. The then twenty-two year old woman sat alone, sipping at a bright blue beverage that was likely some mix of kool-aid and rum. _

_Her eyes were fixated on the intense hockey game between the Red Wings and the Rangers. She was rooting for the Wings, but had an old friend who was dating one of the best players on the Rangers. Konstantine sighed, gathering her lengthy espresso-toned hair into a messy bun as that particular man accomplished a hat trick. The screen's closed captions read: _**CONWAY SCORES THIRD HAT TRICK OF SEASON AGAINST RED WINGS GOALIE DZICZEK**.

_"C'mon boys, we can win against these yuppie New Yorkers." She had murmured to herself. _

_The bartender smiled at her, "Red Wings fan?" _

_She nodded, sipping at the fruity drink again, "I fear that this just isn't their day." _

_"Rangers are good this year," The tender shrugged. _

_"Yeah." _

_"Barkeep!" A voice called to the end of the bar. _

_Konstantine sighed, laying her head on the bar in aggravation. It must have been half an hour before someone, a man, came to put his hand on her shoulder. _

_"Are you alright?" A voice asked. _

_She blinked her eyes open, her senses attacked by the sudden shock of being in a smoke-filled room, and realized that she must have fallen asleep. She turned to look at her wake-up call and smiled sleepily at him. He was a handsome man, probably a bit older than her, with dark hair and pale skin. _

_She nodded, dumbly, "Yes." _

_"What's your name?" The pale man, Adam, questioned, sitting down next to the attractive young brunette. _

_"Konstantine," She murmured, pulling the over-sized sweater over her hands as she shivered. The bar was old and drafty, and as they sat there, she felt the winter's bitter breeze blow past her, "Konstantine Harrison, yours?" _

_"Adam," He told her simply. They stared at each other briefly before Adam began to speak to her once again, "So what's an uptown kind of girl like yourself doing down here in this shitty southside bar?" _

_"It's cheap," She replied, "And this is the only bar in the city that shows hockey games instead of Monday Night Football." _

_"Game's been over for almost an hour now," He told her, checking the clock on the wall before turning to her again. _

_The bartender smiled briefly at her as he dried one of the chipped beer mugs at the end of the bar. The room's population had thinned considerably, leaving Adam and Konstantine as two of the only patrons anywhere near sober. _

_"Want to get out of here?" Adam grinned slyly at the brunette in front of him. _

_She stared at him, "Sure." _

_So maybe she wasn't _that_ sober, nonetheless Kons got up from the bar and followed Adam out to what her father would have referred to as a 'hooptie'. An old Cadillac coupe deVille, and when she got inside she discovered that it at least still ran right. At this time of night, it was unlikely the cabs would come out this far and she was just thankful that she had a ride to - somewhere. She glanced over at her, eyes glazed over in slightly drunken stupor. _

_"My place, or yours?" _

_"Does it matter?" She murmured, obviously used to this sort of thing. That fact alone should have at least disturbed Adam, however, it only seemed to make him like her more. _

_At first, Adam thought of her as an uptight rich girl, but was beginning to change his mind as he drove from the bar to his shit-hole apartment. The only reason he was taking her there was because he knew where it was. He had no idea where she lived, and really didn't care at that point in time. All that mattered to him was what, he hoped, was going to happen in less than an hour. _

_"Where are you from, originally?" She asked, conversationally. _

_He shrugged, "Here and there." _

_"Well, if that's not vague I don't know what is." _

_"I'm from Michigan," He told her, "You?"_

_"Denver, Colorado." _

_"You go to college here or something?" _

_"No, I went to UCLA for a semester then I dropped out, you?" _

_"I went for photography," He told her, "At Eastern Michigan." _

_"Photography?" She said warily. The last photographer she went out with took nude pictures of her and sold them to a porn site for a few hundred dollars. Needless to say, a lengthy court battle ensued - in the end, Konstantine won and that was the only reason she could afford to live in the nicer neighborhood. _

_"Yeah," He nodded, "I mostly take pictures of rich husbands cheating on their wives for cash." _

_She laughed, "Really? How does someone get into that line of work?" _

_"Doesn't matter really. It's the only thing that pays the bills for me," He told her as he put the car into park and glanced up at the towering building in front of him. She looked over at him. _

_"This it?" _

_He nodded, "Not the nicest place, but it's better than the streets." _

_They got out of the car and she followed him up several flights of stairs until they reached his front door. When she got inside, she smelled the distinct odor of pot, cigarettes and whiskey. He went into what she presumed was the bathroom, and when she heard the distinct sound of a stream of piss hitting toilet water she knew she had assumed right. She heard a flush and then him washing his hands. _

_He reemerged and she smiled at him, "You have a bed?" _

_"Yeah, it's through there," He pointed through a heavily graffittied door. _

_"Good," She said, pulling her shirt off and throwing it on the floor as she walked towards the door. _

_He stared at her, befuddled. _

_"Well, are you coming or not?" _

_He smiled, and followed her into his bedroom. _


	4. The Punk, Vegan, Feminist

**Disclaimer: **Obviously, I don't own the Saw franchise. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note: **Keep an open mind about kinds of tests that Jigsaw might put people through.

**Constructive Criticsm Encouraged. **

**Three - The Punk, Vegan, Feminist. **

Konstantine was walking ahead slowly and carefully, looking around to be sure that there was nothing that was going to jump out and shoot her in the face, and noticed that the further along she got, the better lit the hallway became. By the time there was full light again, there were pictures. Pictures of Adam. Pictures of Adam and herself. Pictures of Adam and . . . another woman? Kissing, holding hands, and even sleeping together. The dates on the pictures were from the same time period that Konstantine was dating him.

Her confusion over the pictures led her to a door at the end of the seemingly endless hallway. The door was heavy, made of iron or steel, perhaps and she had a feeling that when she walked into the room, the door would swing shut and lock immediately after that. She tried to find a way to work around that little fact, but couldn't find anything heavy or strong enough to keep the door from swinging shut. She rationalized for a moment that getting out of there alive, and seeing Adam of course, was more important than being temporarily locked inside a room. At least, she _hoped_ being locked inside the room would be temporary.

She pulled open the door and found that the black haired, green eyed woman from the pictures in the hallway was sitting in front of her. She had been crying, that much was obvious from the eyeliner and mascara stains that tainted her otherwise porcelain face in heavy black blobs. Konstantine looked around and spotted what she knew she needed - the tape recorder. With an uneasy feeling throbbing in her stomach, she pushed the play button and felt wind behind her as the door swung shut.

"Hello again, Konstantine and congratulations for making it thus far," The eerie voice emitted from the small speaker, "Right now, you're probably wondering who the woman in front of you is - or maybe not, you're an intelligent woman after all. The woman in front of you is the woman with whom Adam had been cheating on you for months. Take a good look at her Konstantine, does she look familiar? She should."

Konstantine paused the tape as she took a good look at the woman as she attempted to plead for help. She tried to remember and all at once the memory of the concert Adam had forced her to go to came back to her.

_"C'mon Kons, it'll be exciting." He begged. _

_She rolled her eyes, "I'll go with you, even though I know I'm not going to enjoy it." _

_He smiled, "Well come on then." _

She remembered that the woman in front of her was from a band called 'ruf redrum!' and that she was couldn't play bass for shit. She also remembered that she had been staring at Adam like a lioness staring at it's prey. Konstantine knew her, she knew women like her at very least, and all of a sudden the anger that Adam had previously extinguished was back in her veins, burning her from the inside out. She was angry with Adam, angry with herself, and angry with the broad in front of her. She pushed play again.

"You remember her now, don't you?" Jigsaw asked, "This, Konstantine, is the woman Adam left you for. She is the reason why he wasn't happy with you. You can try to deny that fact as much as you want, but you know what I'm saying is true. As Adam once said, a camera can't lie, it can only see what's right in front of it. I'm willing to bet that you're angry, and that's good. It's your right to be angry, but who are you angry with? Are you angry with yourself, or with her, or with Adam? Perhaps you're angry with all three."

There was a lengthy enough pause to make Konstantine wonder if that was the end, and then the speaking again, "I've put her here in front of you for a reason. Now, you can either take your anger and use it to murder the woman in front of you - there are plenty of instruments in the room for you to accomplish such a deed - or, you could deal with the anger rationally, unlike you did with the police chief almost two months ago."

Again, Konstantine knew what he had been talking about. When the police chief refused to help Konstantine anymore (because Adam was nothing to him) she had found out dirt about him. He had been cheating on his wife, in fact, and Konstantine had the means to ruin his marriage. And she did. She sent an anonymous package to Mrs. Police Chief filled with pictures of her husband and a pretty little blonde CSI agent. But how had Jigsaw known that she had done that?

"Make your choice." He ended, and Konstantine took one, good long look at the woman before her. She sighed, grasped one of the long chef's knives and cut the ties holding the woman to her chair. The woman took off the mouth gag and a key dropped from it. Konstantine picked it up and examined the rest of the sinister weapons on the table.

"You're not going to... you know, kill me?"

"Why would I?" Kons asked, softly, "You really aren't worth the guilty conscience, my life, or Adam's for that matter."

"So why are you looking at the weapons?"

"I might be able to make them useful later on in my 'test'," She replied, placing one of the smaller, more conspicuous knives between her belt and her jeans.

"So you love him, then? Like honest to God love him?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be here right now. I would be safe, warm in my bed and NOT bleeding half to death," She replied.

The woman beside her grimaced, "How can you love someone as angry as Adam?"

She shrugged, "He wasn't always that angry. Actually, I was the angry one when we met."

"So what exactly am I supposed to do?" The woman asked her, ignoring Kons' words, "The tape didn't say anything about me."

Konstantine shrugged, "Stay here and rot for all I care. I'm going to finish my test, come Hell or high water."

"Why are you so determined so see someone who repeatedly cheated on you with me?"

"I just... I, at least, need closure." She murmured, going over to the door that was not the one she came in through. It was locked, but when Konstantine put the key in the lock and twisted she was almost happy to find that it opened.

"The man who put us here, he told me something."

"What's that?"

"He didn't expect you to pass this test. And if you didn't, you would have perished here too."

Konstantine left the room and walked into yet another dingy hallway with bad lighting and heard footsteps behind her. Apparently, the woman wanted to find a way out of the hell hole and she had rationalized that following Konstantine was the only way to do so.

* * *

* * *


	5. To Be Honest

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Saw franchise.  
**Author's Note: **A bit of fluff in this chapter, enjoy :]

**Constructive Criticism Encouraged. **

* * *

_Konsantine glanced up at her boyfriend of almost a year and smiled. She kissed his chest and heard him emit a low groan. She smiled, "Baby, baby wake up." She saw the corners of his lips curl up into a smile. _

_She groaned, "We can't have sex if you don't wake up." _

_"Sex?" He questioned, perking up almost instantly. _

_"Yes," She murmured against his chest, "But only if you wake up." _

_She saw him smile again, "So what's on the agenda again?" _

_She looked out the slightly open window at the inches of white fluffy snow already on the ground as more snow began to fall. "I think we should both cancel our sad excuses of jobs, and spend all day in bed, making love." _

_"We have to eat sometime," He reminded her. _

_At this point, he was in love with her, and she with him. Though his love would wane and grow sporadically, hers would be steady and she would remain the best thing, the brightness in his thunderstorm if you will, for the rest of his days with her. _

_"And pee and, you know, shower eventually." _

_"Shower together, though," He replied softly. _

_She kissed his chest again, "Of course together. It saves water." _

_He had brought about changes in her, changes that everyone could see. She was no longer going home with strangers from the bar, and she wasn't nearly as angry anymore. She was softer now, and her physical beauty was now a great reflection of the inner beauty she now possessed because of him. _

_"Kons?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I love you baby." _

_"I love you too, Adam." _

Konstantine sighed, wiping a tear from her face as the memories flooded her brain. The woman behind her, Annabel Lee she called herself, was singing I Am The Walrus by the Beatles.

"The joker laughs at you..." She sang, badly.  
Kons huffed, "So you're no better at singing than you are at bass?"

"Blow me, bitch."

"I could still kill you," She replied, half-heartedly, as they continued down the hall as pictures, once again, began to appear dangling from the ceiling by clear fishing line. She pulled one down and examined it, seeing herself in those nude photos from so long ago.

"What are you? Some kind of porn star?"

"No," She shook her head, "When I was younger, stupider, I was dating a photographer. He said I had a beautiful, unique body, and that he'd like to photograph me for his own personal collection. I agreed, but a few days later my friend called me, freaking out. I signed online and went to the website she told me. I was less than amused to see my naked body for the entire world to see for $19.99. Needless to say I sued him for personal damages, and well, that's how I got out of the south side."

"Huh, I always thought you were just another a prissy uptight bitch."

"Shouldn't judge a book by its cover," Konstantine replied.

As they continued more pictures hung from more fishing line - pictures of her family, friends, boyfriends, and Adam were all included. On the floor before yet another door were the words, 'FACE YOUR DEMONS'. Konstantine sighed. Who or what was awaiting her this time? Maybe it was her asshole ex-boyfriend. Maybe it was Adam. Or maybe, she feared, it was her father.

She doubted Jigsaw really could have tracked the ex-FBI agent turned abusive drug addict down, but she also knew that he had his ways. He had known about the police chief incident, after all, and what else about her life had he already kept tabs on? Years of her life that she had wanted to forget were coming back now.

Her father and she had not had the best relationship. He had hit her more than once, and when she was fifteen she got fed up. She left him to his own devices and lived on the streets or in shelters until she looked old enough to lie and tell people she was eighteen. That was when she started working the bars. At first, it was just for a place to stay and then she wanted more. It was when she started wanted more that she started getting into trouble. By the time she was eighteen, however, she had cleaned up her act a bit. She found a place to stay, with a friend, and got a job. She rarely ever thought about her father or mother.

And now that she was, she desperately wished she wasn't. She stared at the door "knowing" that she had to open it to see _someone_ from her past, but she wasn't really prepared for who it might or might not be. She sighed heavily before finally getting up the courage to push open the heavy door.


	6. I made a mistake

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Saw_, or Adam, as unfortunate as that still remains to be.  
**Author's Note: **Italics = past.

**Constructive Criticism Encouraged**.

**

* * *

Five - I made a mistake.**

_Konstantine sat at the bar, a shot of whiskey at her fingertips with Adam nowhere to be seen, at least, not yet. Her head was clouded with the liquor, her heart was breaking slowly. If he didn't come after her, then what did that mean for them? Was it over? Surely it couldn't be over. She had put too much time, too much energy into this relationship. She had loved him too much to watch him slip between her fingers like dry sand. She picked up the shot, and downed it in one gulp. She grimaced at the hot flood as it worked its way down her throat. She laid her head on the bar as tears started to form. _

_"Is Konstant... Konstantine? Baby?" _

_She lifted her head, and looked up at him. Her eyes brimmed with tears, she managed to croak out, "Adam." _

_He sat down next to her, "What's wrong? What's going on?" _

_"Do you love me?" She asked him, feeling vulnerable for the first time since he had come into her life. _

_"Yeah, of course I love you. Why would you think I didn't?" _

_She stuck her hand in her coat and pulled out a slip of white paper. He knew what it was; he didn't even need to read the words. _

_"It doesn't mean anything," He promised, "I never called her." _

_"Adam, it says 'I Love You'. Women don't say that to men they hardly know!" She replied angrily. _

_"Konstantine," He urged, "Come back home." _

_"No." _

_He huffed, "You want to hear the truth then?" _

_"That would be a start." _

_"She's my ex. The one who's apparently still in love with me. Konstantine, I'd never hurt you - not on purpose." _

_There was a pause, and after she ordered another shot, she turned and stared at him for a good few moments, "Adam, you're the first man I've ever loved. I -" She stopped short and groaned, "I thought I was stronger than this." _

_The bartender slid her the shot uneasily, and she took it hastily. Another one down the pipe. She sighed again, and wiped away the tears that had fallen. She looked at Adam, and he turned to look up at her. He was playing uneasily with one of her empty shot glasses and she could tell he needed to say something. _

_"If it's going to hurt me, can you.. just not tell me? I'd rather not know. I'd rather be ignorant. I love you and trust you too much to risk getting hurt this way." _

_He nodded, "Can we go home now?" _

_She wiped her eyes again. _

_

* * *

_

"Well, what are you waiting for Konstantine? Open up the damned door," Annabel told her. Konstantine glared at her fellow traveler and pushed open the heavy door. Before Annabel could even enter the room, the door swung shut. It was only then that she realized that someone must be watching her to control when the doors close. She grunted in response as she turned around to see Annabel pounding on the door. Konstantine shrugged and peered into the dark room unknowingly; it wasn't Annabel's test to begin with.

She wanted this to be over. She wanted to see Adam, and she wanted the closure she had never been able to get. Or she wanted to kiss him, to feel his arms around her just once more. Either one, it didn't matter which anymore. As long as he was okay, and as long as she got out of this hell hole alive.

She came to a chair with a man in it. His back was to her, his arms bound. His hair was dark and somewhat shaggy. This wasn't her father, that much she could tell. But, she didn't know who he was yet for sure. It wasn't the porno guy because he had been a blond. She walked in front of him and realized he was already dead. He had died a while ago; she could tell that by the smell alone. There was no tape recorder, so she continued past the faceless man trying not to vomit as she went.

She walked through the stagnant room to an open door that led to another hallway. Konstantine was beginning to wonder if this was all _just_ a sick game. She felt like a rat in a maze searching for cheese that she would never get to because the game was rigged in favor of the scientist. However, that's when the voices greeted her ears.

"It's going to be okay, Adam. I'm here to help you." The female voice floated through her ears. It was somewhat far away from her, that much Konstantine could guess.

"Adam!?" Kons called, unknowingly, "Adam, where are you?"

There was silence then, and she deduced that the voices were a hallucination brought on by blood loss. She pressed on, however, because she knew she had a final test. A test that she would pass because she wanted to see Adam and she wanted them to get on with their lives.


	7. Woozy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Saw franchise. I'm pretty sure it belongs to Lionsgate.  
**Author's Note: **Yeah, I'm blank for things to say.

**Constructive Critism Encouraged. **

* * *

**Six - Woozy.**

"_Adam, I have something to tell you - but, I'm not sure how you're going to react to it." She whispered to him. _

"_You know you can tell me anything." He replied, not really paying attention to the apprehension in her voice and her words. _

"_But this is big, very big. It'll change our lives forever." She began, again. _

"_Just tell me Konstantine." He insisted as he crouched behind the dumpster, his camera pointed toward the top floor window where an attractive young woman and a fifty-something male were about to get it on. _

"_Adam, I'm pregnant." She finally spit it out. _

_He turned around from what he was photographing, trying to decide if she was joking or not. She looked too nervous to be kidding, too nervous to be lying. He couldn't think of anything to say for almost an hour. They just sat there. His camera felt unnaturally heavy in his hand, and her head felt like a ton of bricks against his shoulder. At one point, she slipped her hand into his. _

"_Say something, anything," She said, sadly, "Tell me that you're happy or pissed off... Anything."_

_Adam had taken his time figuring out what to say. He didn't want to offend her, but he knew neither of them were anywhere near prepared for parenthood. On the other hand, he thought, they __**could **__be parents. She would be a great mom, loving and kind. There was life there, a life that they had created together, and even to a guy like Adam, that was something special. _

"_Are you going to have it?" He asked slowly. His voice was not his own, or at least, that was the way it seemed to her. _

_She nodded, "Abortions aren't okay." _

_Then Adam smiled. _

"Amanda?" John asked the monitor in front of him. He wanted to believe that the pain killers were making him fuzzy, but he knew better than that. He had been on the drugs long enough to know better. That was Amanda lurking the basement of the house their next test.

"Oh, no."

The realization of the possibilities of what Amanda could have done dawned on him all at once. He switched the view to the bathroom where Adam was still being held, although it would have been difficult to determine if he were alive or dead without physically being there.

Adam was slumped over in the corner and if John had to guess, he would say that Adam had died. If that was true, and Amanda had murdered Adam, how would he save this test? How would he be able to convince someone that he had changed their life for the better when he had taken away the first thing that person had loved? John slumped over the desk, annoyed and furious.

Konstantine would not fail this test. Quite the contrary, the test would fail her.

His eyes flickered back to the monitor where the attractive brunette was walking in a seemingly drunken stupor down the hall. John wondered if she had lost too much blood to keep moving after so long. Soon, she would reach the third recording. It was only a matter of moments.

The guilt washing over John was incredible. He didn't know how this could have happened. Amanda was supposed to be his successor and now she was the reason **he** would fail one of his subjects. Failure had never been an option for John Kramer, and it wouldn't be this time either.

He picked up the phone that lay beside him on the desk and dialed a number.

"Detective, I need your help."

"_Kons? Konstantine..." Adam's frantic voice hovered around her, but she couldn't quite grasp the concept that he was there. He laid the back of his hand to her forehead and snatched it back. _

"_You're warm..." He began, "Though that's an understatement. You're burning the fuck up." _

_She could hear him, but she wasn't really there. He wasn't there either. They were gone, away with the baby they were both so excited about. She couldn't feel the chills that caused her to shake almost violently. Adam could tell she wasn't going to be alright. She wasn't okay. _

"_Konstantine, you're bleeding." He paused, "Can you even _hear _me?" _

"_Adam," She rushed out in a breezy voice. Everything went dark. _

_Several days later, Adam sat in the waiting room. The high fever had warranted enough concern from Adam to call for a paramedic. He had sat almost three days in the hospital, waiting. He was anxious to see Konstantine, and also dreading to see her. The baby miscarried from the infection Konstantine had contracted; the same infection that cause the fever, the shakes, and the vomiting. _

_A doctor passed by as Adam sat, staring at the ICU. _

"_Hey," Adam stopped him, "Hey, do you know Dr. Walsh?" _

_The blonde man nodded affirmatively, "He's a good friend of mine." _

"_Well, do you think he can take a precious moment or two away from fucking his nurse to take a look at my wife?" Adam asked. Obviously, he lied about being married. He did so because that was the only way he could see her. _

"_I'll see what I can do," The doctor told him curtly and Adam glanced away from the window to look at the tag on his shirt: Dr. Lawrence Gordon. _

"_Thank you Dr. Gordon," Adam replied, using manners he was sure were previously long forgotten. _

_Only ten minutes later and a very pissed off Dr. Walsh arrived. Konstantine was awake, actually awake that is, which prompted the doctor to deliver the news. Her devastation was unimaginable. _

* * *


	8. Saving Me

**Author's Note: **Initially, this was intended to be the last chapter. However, there may be one more chapter and definitely an Epilouge. : ]  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Saw _or any aspect of the franchise.

**Constructive Critcism Encouraged! **

**

* * *

**

**Seven - Saving Me.**

Detective Hoffman was in the neighborhood when Jigsaw called and asked him for a favor. It was no doubt pure luck that he was, because if he had been across the city Adam would have surely died. Amanda was nowhere to be found when the pig-masked Hoffman marched down the stairs to the basement, and headed to the bathroom carefully choosing a path that wouldn't cross John's test subject's.

He reached the bathroom only half an hour before Konstantine was scheduled to arrive there, and only five minutes after Amanda had completed her attempt to smother Adam. As far as Hoffman could tell, Adam had stopped breathing_._ He started CPR and after only two compressions on his heart and three mouth-to-mouths, Adam rushed in a breath of air. The pig-masked savior stayed for a few more minutes, making sure that Adam was going to stay alive.

He walked out of the room, sliding the door shut as quietly as possible before heading back out to his car where he called John.

"Hello."

"Do you have good news for me, Detective?"

"I managed to revive him. It's lucky for you that the basement is cold, otherwise it might not have been a happy ending for him or your test subject."

"Thank you, Detective," Jigsaw replied simply before hanging up.

Konstantine had finally reached her final test; a test that would prove to Jigsaw that she not only appreciated her and Adam's life, but their life together as well. With slightly numb finger tips, she pushed the triangle button.

"You've come a long way Konstantine, and if you're listening to this, you're only one hallway away from Adam and your freedom." The voice told her calmly, "This test is one of appreciation, and of memory. Get the questions right, and you will receive the tools needed to start your new life with Adam. Get the questions wrong, and they will be locked away forever.

"In this room, you may have noticed several clear boxes imbedded in the wall. The locks are all digital, all connected to one answer pad. You possess the correct answers to each of the questions taped to the box.

"Think hard, but hurry as well. In ten minutes, all of them will lock forever and you will never see Adam or the light of day ever again."

The tape ended, and Konstantine turned her attention to the first box. Each box had a button next to it, which you pushed before inputting the answer on the keypad to her right. The question on the first box read:

**When is Adam's birthday?**

Even in her blood-deprived state, Konstantine rolled her eyes. She pushed the button to the left of the box and went to the input box.

01171977

The box clicked open, exposing a key. She picked it up and stuffed it into her pocket carefully. She looked at the next box's question.

**What year was it when you decided to leave your father's house? **

That was a slightly harder question. She would have to think about it for a moment. Was it 1991 or 1992? She was pretty sure she was fifteen when she left, so it couldn't have been 1992. She thought back. She was thirteen. 1990? That sounded right. She pushed the button and stumbled to the keypad.

Again, the box popped open and another key was inside. She stuffed this one into the opposite pocket with some difficulty. She walked to the third box and looked at the question.

**How many days has Adam been a 'missing person'?**

"That's not fair! I have no idea what day Adam disappeared!" Konstantine complained. She was quite loopy when she punched in a random number and the box locked forever. Her shoulders slumped as she looked to the next question. She read the words slowly, carefully. She was attempting to concentrate, hoping that she would live long enough to survive this test. She just wanted to find Adam. If she had to die to see him again, she would.

**When did you lose Adam's baby?**

She thought carefully as the tears fell from her eyes, down her dirtied cheeks. She groaned in annoyance as she pushed in a date, apparently the correct date, as the box popped open. She glanced up at the clock - two more minutes and two more questions. She grabbed the pistol from the box and didn't bother to check the chamber as she stuffed it between her arm and body. She was determined to get the last two questions right.

**What day did your mother die?**

"December 28th, 1993." She murmured and pushed in the numbers carefully. The next box popped open, exposing another key. She grabbed that one as well and looked to the final box. She breathed in heavily, exhausted from the tests, from the memories. She grimaced as she read the last question.

**How many years have you spent, living someone else's life? **

She didn't know the answer to that. She could only guess that it had been around a decade. She pushed in the number 7 and prayed silently as she tapped the enter key. The box popped open, exposing a cell phone. She was barely able to focus as she took the last key she had received and attempted to unlock the door. To her own amazement, the door unlocked and she pushed it open as she stumbled into the long, narrow hallway. All she could see was the heavy metal door that stood between her and Adam. She rushed to it, slid it open, and almost cried as she saw the man she had come to love sitting useless in the corner.

She ran over to him, tripping over herself and then a body as she landed next to him. She shook him with her sore wrists, hoping perhaps in vain that he would wake up. She wanted to see him open his chocolately eyes and smile. She wanted to hear him say her name. She pressed two fingers to his neck, and felt a shallow pulse. She fumbled with the phone, and dialed 911.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"I… Jigsaw. I need help, I'm bleeding and--"

"Is this a prank, lady?" The man on the other end questioned, annoyed.

"No! I need help, _now_." She cried, convincingly.

"I'll send a paramedic right away... is there anyone besides you there?"

She nodded, "Adam..."

She dropped the phone as he opened his eyes, staring at her in a state of confusion and shock. She brought each of her hands to the sides of his face and kissed his head. She had never been more grateful to see someone.

"Key's...gone," He said in a hoarse voice. She fumbled around in her pockets and tried both. The second one worked, and for the first time in months, Adam was a free man again.

"You don't know what I've been through," She told him, holding on to him for dear life, "To get here."

He kissed her head with his dry, cracked lips as she let her body relax next to his with her head on his shoulder. It hurt, but he didn't care. She had come, and somehow she had managed to save him.


	9. These Changes Ain't Changing Me

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Adam, Jigsaw, or anything else related to the Saw franchise.  
**Author's Note: **This is the epilogue. I finally got around to writing it as I'm trying to tie up as many of my almost-finished stories on here as possible so I can, maybe, start writing some new stuff (:

**Constructive Criticism Encouraged. **

* * *

Konstantine dreamt that she was on a beach in the south Pacific. The water was a perfect azure blue, and the sands were creamy beige, untainted when she first awoke there, but the longer she stayed, the more she noticed the red splotches appearing down wind from her, leading away in a trail as though someone had been injured and was trying to get away. Konstantine stood up, peering down at the bloody sand, and then looked up and down the beach. She thought it was deserted when she first woke up, but now she realized she could hear somebody else, calling out for help.

When she got to them, she knew who it was. It was Adam, lying on the sand, bleeding, but not from a gunshot. It looked like Jaws had taken a bite out of him. Kons blinked and he was whole again, sleeping under the warm sun. He woke up, his brown eyes staring at her as a slow smile spread across his face. "Konstantine, you came for me."

She knelt down beside him and placed her hand on the side of his face. "Of course I did. I couldn't leave you here to die."

* * *

The dark-haired woman blinked her eyes open and was blinded by a cold, white light. Her eyes snapped shut again, and she heard a male voice ask, "Is the light too bright?"

She nodded and as the light dimmed, she opened her eyes again. When she did, she beheld something she thought impossible. There was Adam, his arm in a sling, his complexion back to its usual healthy pallor, and looking much better than the last time she'd saw him. Her own wrists ached at the memories of what she'd been through, and she looked down to see them heavily gauzed.

"The doctor said that you might not have full use of your hands when they heal. You were lucky not to bleed to death," he said, emotionlessly. He did not seem very happy to see her, and her heart sank. "Why'd you do it?"

"Why did I save you?" She asked.

He shook his head, "Refuse to move on." Adam was wearing a serious expression, though she could feel one of his hands slip around one of hers. "They said you were given a choice, to stay where you were, or to push on to save me and risk your own life." Her blue eyes scanned his, trying to figure out where exactly he was going with this. He paused, staring back at her, as his thumb rolled over her tingling hand, as if to examine her.

She shrugged simply. "I love you, how could I… how could I just let you die when I knew there was a chance that you were still alive? I couldn't… that's just not me." She looked down at her blanket and hospital-covered body, feeling more broken than she had in a long time. "I was a mess without you. I could barely get myself out of bed. If this wouldn't have happened, I wouldn't have been living much of a life anyway.

"They said if you'd found me a few hours later, I would have been dead," Adam tugged at the neckline of his white t-shirt. "Somebody tried to kill me." There were purple bruises in the shape of fingerprints along his throat. All Konstantine was sure of was that they weren't from her. "I couldn't figure out why he was keeping me alive. Why he'd want me to live when my game was over, but I guess now I know." Adam paused, staring at his own feet. "I'm sorry I put you through this. If I could take it all back…"

"Adam, I know." She said simply and looked back up at him. "I just want us to go home, start over. I thought it was a nightmare. I thought that I had dreamt it." She had woken up before, in the hospital room, but they must have had her on some kind of drug because everything felt surreal. She thought she was in the loony bin. "But now that I know it's not, and now that I know we're both safe, I just want to forget it."

Adam stared at her contemplatively. "Whatever you want, Kons. Whatever you want." He leaned over and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"You ready, baby?" Adam asked as he approached her with a cardboard box in his arms. Konstantine was looking out of the window of her pricey, downtown flat and at the view she had hated for so many years. Her eyes were on the floor where her bed had been, approximately the spot where she had been captured by Jigsaw or one of his lackeys. Adam kissed her temple as he glanced toward the window, "I'll meet you downstairs."

"I'll come with you," Kons said, shaking her head and picking up the last box and following him down to the truck.

After they'd been released from the hospital, Kons told Adam about her dream about the beach. He half joked, half suggested that they move out to California, and by the look on her face, he could tell that she would really have liked to. It didn't take long for them to get their shit together. Adam got back to work as a photographer, and rather than working for women who suspected their husbands of cheating, he did less shady things that were half as interesting. Konstantine, in the mean while, had gotten a job at the local newspaper to supplement what was left from her settlement. Only seven months after Konstantine had saved Adam's life, they had enough money to move away from the place that had been so awful to both of them.

As Konstantine sat in the passenger seat of the rental truck and watched the city pass her by, she couldn't help but wonder what the future had in store for her and Adam. All she did know was that she hoped that no other serial murderers would kidnap them and tell them to fight for their lives. To prove that they deserved they lived.

Somehow, she doubted that that would ever happen again. She turned to Adam and gave him a small smile, he smiled back.

"We're going to be okay," he told her.

Konstantine nodded: "I think we'll be more than just okay, baby."

She took Adam's hand, her wedding ring finally feeling like it belonged, as her gazed returned to the window. If they had survived one of Jigsaw's games, chances were that they could survive anything else life had in store for them.


End file.
